1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved type of water fixture for bathtubs or similar hygienic vessel. In particular, but not exclusively, the present invention relates to an improved type of water outlet adapted to be used in whirlpool-type bathtubs or pools for delivering a mixture of air and water under pressure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known water delivery outlet, such as that disclosed in EP-A-0 560 097, comprises a hollow body (manifold) provided with a water inlet, an air suction inlet, and a swiveling outlet nozzle through which an air-water mixture is discharged into the bathtub. The water delivery outlet is mounted on the wall of the whirlpool-type bathtub, in a suitable hole, with a sealing member interposed therebetween. More specifically, a front ring nut is screwed to the front inner surface of the manifold to mount the delivery outlet to the tub or pool wall. In order to ensure an effective water-tight seal at the hole in the tub wall, so as to prevent water leakages or seepages that could bring about flooding and/or create corrosion problems, it is a current practice to apply a layer of silicone-based sealant on the surfaces of the manifold and the ring nut between which the tub wall is interposed and then to tighten the manifold and ring nut to one another.
When the ring nut is screwed onto the manifold, the silicone tends to get squeezed away, thereby giving rise to unattractive blurs or smears on the walls of the tub (particularly on those walls exposed to the sight) which can act as dirt traps. Therefore, these smears must be accurately removed through an additional undesired operation which is particularly difficult and labor-intensive, and which could also quite easily cause the surfaces of the tub to be accidentally scratched.
The above-described assembly, with the related drawbacks, is generally employed as a fixture such as an outlet or drain connection, a fixed water-inlet or water-delivery nozzle, etc.